Duncan Behaim
Duncan Behaim is a member of the Toronto Police Department and the nephew of Laird Behaim. He appears as an antagonist to Blake while in Toronto, intent on making sure he doesn't succeed in his bargain with Conquest. After Laird's death, he temporarily leads the Behaim Circle in Jacob's Bell until Alister takes over. Appearance Duncan appears to be in his early thirties. He has dark, curly hair that was cut to an almost crew-cut length.It was the one that faced me that was apparently going to do the talking. He looked young, no older than thirty-five, maybe as young as thirty. He had dark, curly hair that was cut to an almost crew-cut length. - Excerpt from Conviction 5.1 Personality Duncan Behaim shares his family's opinions on the Thorburn Family. To this end, he was determined to subdue Blake and not let him gain another victory. Duncan uses any means necessary, including violating the police oaths he swore. He loves his wife, but kept her in the dark about the his life as a practitioner. This secret would later lead to the end of their relationship. He's noted to be far more reckless than Laird in his governing and does not command the same respect that the former leaders did. Chronology Convictions & Subordination Duncan was one of the police officers that arrested Blake Thorburn and brought him in on the suspicions of being responsible for the murder of Evan Matthieu. During this time, he intentionally presses on Blake's triggers of being touched to make him appear guilty and deluded. His identity is revealed to Blake, who reasons that Duncan is doing this on behalf of his family. He admits as much because he sees him as a dangerous, unwitting or not, person who needs to be put away or killed and they could easily cover it up. Blake managed to later earn his freedom, only for Duncan to appear to reset time and wind back the day, subverting his attempts and aids before they begin this time. When Blake escapes from his cell he traps him in a continuous staircase trap, only for Rose Thorburn and Evan to help trick him into falling into his own trap and later stopping his attempted murder of Blake after being revealed that he had taken the Frost Hatchet, which was evidence he shouldn't have had. This leads to him being suspended and, with his power source stolen, he couldn't rewind time. He later appears in Conquest's domain with his uncle, Laird Behaim, looking defeated and tired. Void & Null He next appeared when Blake had entered his house and is held as a negotiation piece, only to attack them and end up getting his tendons in one hand cut by the Frost Hatchet and then forced to leave for medical treatment. He appears at the end of the "Void" arc noticing something was off when Blake ceased to exist and told the others to ready themselves to go back home. In Jacob's Bell he attended the council meeting where he, Sandra Duchamp, Johannes, and Rose vie for the position of Lord, Ev, Keller, Crone Mara, and Briar Girl remain out of it or hope to gain while not taking a side, and Mags, Andy, and Eva, remained neutral. Rose, during this time, refuses to take any of the conditions which is inviting immediate retaliation and putting the others with her as easy targets, but she acknowledges that and does so anyway, leaving. Mala Fide & Gathered Page (10) Duncan has called in all members of the Behaim Circle to try and deal with Rose, including the elderly and children young enough to be awakened. He then goes to the church where Johannes and Sandra are with Eva and Andy. When Mags arrives they want an explanation for Molly's ghost, since it could be contrived as her siding with Rose, but she tells them that she has no love for Rose. Duncan prods her and lays the accusation on her that she resurrected the girl and upset the balance when Molly the demands a child from every group and a meaningful sacrifice from Johannes for their part in her death. When they refuse and Eva attacks Molly, nearly catching Mags in the process, she departs to get revenge. Navigation Category:Practitioners Category:Chronomancers Category:Characters